Goodnight
by V137
Summary: Rated T for character death. Kagura and Sango have a fight to death. As they lay dying, they two women have a heart to heart.


I'm going try and take a whack at another Inuyasha one-shot. This is Kagura and Sango in a fight to the death. Both are fatally wounded and before they die, they have a short heart – to – heart.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and neither is the Goodnight. That song is the Birthday Massacre's song.

Kagura's POV

So it was done. We were both dying. No one was there to help us.

_First place on a classroom wall_

_Every turn of the face can help to break_

_The fall from a domestic disgrace_

_Every rumor displaced is lost and found_

I turned my bloody face towards hers. Our eyes met slowly, both of us reflected equal hate for the opposite. Our ragged breath was all we had for company. The woman, Sango, curled her lip. "We are just like each other, you know that?" Sango said, breaking our eye contact and looking up to the grey, stormy sky.

_A lack of discipline, one hand to cut the other_

_So unprofessional_

_You're not a friend, you're just a lover_

_Nothing exceptional, this is correctional_

"I am nothing like you!" I snarled, making it clear I didn't want to speak with her. Sango let out a raspy laugh. "We are alike more than you think. We are both women wanting freedom from Naraku, each in a different way. I want my brother free; you want your own freedom. We are fighters, we both have strengths and weaknesses." She said. I thought a moment about what she said.

_Mirror on the wall, frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight_

"So you see, we are similar, yet we are different. I want to leave this world on good terms with you. I can bring myself to forgive you, but only if you let me." Sango continued. Kagura looked at Sango and gave a small, half smile. "I… I think I can do that." Kagura said.

_First day in a victim's chair_

_Every surface replaced can help to keep_

_You fair for a corrected gaze_

_Every feature displayed will match your crowd_

I felt better, as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt good to know the hate between us was gone. All has been forgiven. Sango smiled, as if we had been close for years. She reached over and took her hand in mine. I gratefully took hers, too. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

___A loss of innocence, one hand to wash the other_

_Be a perfectionist_

_You're nothing if you're just another_

_Something material, this isn't personal_

"I feel better, now that we can die as friends and not enemies." I said. "I am too, friend." Sango replied. Rays of sun came bursting through, shining her face on us.

_Mirror on the wall, frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight_

_We're all dancing to the same sad song_

_And we're not sleeping but it won't take long_

"It's a beautiful day." Sango said. She turned to me and smiled for the last time. Her eyes shut, and that was that. For the first time, Kagura's eyes filled with tears. She had never cried before, and she knew it would be her first and last time with real emotions.

_Illicit conviction, confessions incomplete_

_Correction, submissive restriction_

_Instructions will repeat direction  
><em>

_Mirror on the wall, frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight_

By the time Inuyasha and the rest of the gang got there, the two women were dead. But something they noticed was that the two women's hands were still clasped together. Kagome walked over and bent down beside the women. "We should bury them like this. I'm sure this is what they would have wanted." Kagome said, touching the women's clasped hands. A glowing light came from Kagura and Sango's bodies.

When the others turned around, Kagura and Sango stood before them. They were smiling and holding hands. "Do not be sad," Sango said. "We left on good terms." Kagura finished. Sango turned around and a bright light shown from the horizon. "Come, Kagura, we are being called home." Sango said to her friend. Kagura nodded. "Then let us go, Sango." Kagura replied, walking with Sango into the light.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes as the light disappeared. "We will miss you." Kagome murmured.

_Mirror on the wall, frame the picture_

_Reflect this kiss to wish us all goodnight_

And that be the end! So what do you think? Review and tell me! God, I need to go to bed…


End file.
